Noches Lluviosas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Compartiendo el paraguas con un extraño, que de vista te cayó mal, puedes descubrir que él no es tan desconsiderado, y también que ella no golpea por nada... - AU RenTat.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

_**Título: Noches Lluviosas.**_

_**Canción: 'Las noches que no mueren' de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

_**Pareja: Renji y Tatsuki.**_

_**One-shot Número: 1.**_

**..**

Cuando la primera gota de lluvia cayó, no sólo se molestó porque la intrusa significaba el comienzo de lo que fue un diluvio, sino por que se dignó a caer justo en la punta de su nariz, ¡y estaba fría! Era invierno, y olvidó el paraguas por salir apurada, sólo minutos antes.

Bufando entró al edificio, del que había salido un reclamo de luz impago, y por el cual habían cortado la mencionada energía del salón donde impartía las clases de karate. No habría sido molestia tampoco, pero resultaba que tenía clases hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, y a esa hora ya era necesaria la iluminación…

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —Una simpática joven se encargó de soportar su humor de perros, a la vez que fuera podía notarse cómo la lluvia caía cual cataratas. Cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba sentada en las sillas de espera, justamente esperando a que la llamasen, y así poder pagar la deuda (que quién sabe de cuánto era).

Cuando alguien entró al edificio también, no sólo se molestó porque tomó lugar a su lado, de pie, como si fuera el master dueño del mundo, sino por que comenzó a sacudir su paraguas hacía su persona, logrando que se mojase más de lo que estaba y de lo que se mojaría al salir, pues era claro que la lluvia no pararía pronto.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?! —Espetó, poniéndose en pie para enfrentarlo decidida. Él le dio una mirada, una ceja en alto, con toda su apariencia de delincuente y cabello rojo, al parecer, sin comprender qué ocurría—. ¡Acabas sacudirme el paraguas encima!

—Oh… —exclamó, casi por costumbre—. Perdón —se dispuso a dejar el objeto en el cesto de la entrada, donde suelen dejarse por el momento, y siguió su camino.

Tatsuki reprimió el impulso de patearle la cara, a la par que una vena se enmarcaba fieramente en su frente. Suspiró para que pasara el mal momento, y se dijo que tenía veintitrés años bien cumplidos como para lidiar con gente estúpida. Justo entonces la llamaron, y la distracción fue suficiente.

Pagó lo requerido, que fue más de lo que esperó, razones que la llevaron a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús. Estaba la idea de tomar un taxi, y así llegar sana, salva y seca a su casa, pero no, al parecer el anterior dueño de su salón de clases se había hecho el vivo y olvidó medio año de pagos de luz. Agradecía haber llevado suficiente, aunque significara volver en autobús.

A paso acompasado, caminó a su destino, y fue cuando escuchó al bus llegando. No tenía ganas de correr, prefería esperar, razón por la que se lo tomó con calma. Y era una lástima que otras personas no tuvieran un sentimiento de calma ese día.

Renji salió cantarino, con su paraguas cubriéndolo de la lluvia. Había pagado la luz del departamento, ahora su compañero no tendría porqué tacharlo de vago. El día había estado bien hasta el momento, exceptuando a la pelinegra que le había gritado, ¿qué tanto podría hacerle un poco de agua?

Lo que sí, su compañero mencionado, no podía ir a recogerlo, y como no había otro recurso, debería ir en bus. Fue en busca de la parada, observando cómo el mismo iba aparcando, y no había muchas personas para subir tampoco, como para retenerlo el rato suficiente.

—Mierda —murmuró, comenzando a correr. Pasó corriendo junto a una muchacha, y no sólo golpeó su hombro por error de cálculos, también pisó un charco, lo suficiente profundo como para embarrarse hasta la rodilla y salpicar a la pobre. Escuchó la maldición que le lanzó, y él la repitió al ver que el vehículo público se marchaba.

Por más de rogar que ella siga de largo, con tal de no enfrentarla justo entonces, no fue escuchado, y la tuvo de pie a su lado en la parada. Ésta estaba deteriorada, era pequeña, y bien seguía diluviando. Le dio una mirada y la notó empapada. En parte sintió culpa, pues había ayudado en mínima porción en que aquello ocurra. Ella era en quién había depositado la carga de agua del paraguas.

Bufó por el sentido de remordimiento, y odió la culpa que lo recorrió en cuanto ella se removió, al parecer, por el frío. Negó ante lo que haría, pues parecía una mujer violenta que posiblemente lo golpearía, pero al final, más que un ojo morado, no ganaría ni perdería nada.

Se movió dos pasos, acercándose a ella. Extendió el paraguas a un lado y más abajo. Dos de la puntas del objeto entraron en el campo visual de Tatsuki, que rápido giró su cabeza para mirar si se trataba de él. Y sí, el pelirrojo de cola alta y encrespada, casi rozaba el hombro con su cuerpo, para así entrar ambos bajo la cobertura.

—Y bien, ¿también olvidaste un pago? —Indagó, intentando romper la tensión antes que se forme. Odiaba la incomodidad, y como bien sabía evitarla, lo mejor era hacerlo. Renji bajó la mirada hacía ella, y ambas se encontraron por un momento, curiosas, antes que él elevara los hombros y respondiera, quitando importancia.

—Mi compañero dice que soy un vago, y que por eso nos cortaron la electricidad —respondió, y buscó otra vez la mirada ajena. Ésta vez la encontró riendo, entre dientes. Sintió molestia antes de contagiarse del posible chiste, y mostrar una sonrisa divertida también—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Suspiró hondo para apaciguar la risa, y otra vez los oscuros mirares se encontraron—. Al parecer, el antiguo dueño de mi salón de clases era un vago.

La lluvia comenzó a caer todavía más fuerte, el autobús aún no llegaba, el viento comenzó a hacerse presente, y por más de ser leve, hacía notar el frío. El invierno era muy impredecible, el día comenzó hasta con algo más de temperatura, y por la tarde se congelaban en espera del dichoso vehículo público.

—Creí que me golpearías —alegó, y ella abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa. Se volteó para tenerlo de frente, y él suspiró—. Lamento haberte sacudido el paraguas encima.

Pestañó seguido. Bien, él creyó que ella lo golpearía, y ella creyó que él sería un grosero que la dejaría pasar frío como cualquier patán. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas, sin poder mantenerle la mirada, cosa que lo delató al hecho de encontrarse fuera de lugar. No era de quienes pedían perdón, supo verlo, y eso le hacía agradecer más.

—Está bien —aceptó las disculpas, pero también le recordó el acto mencionado—. Lo dejo pasar sólo esta vez, idiota —golpeó a puño cerrado el hombro del muchacho, suavemente, para volver a mirar a la calle, en busca del bus—. Mi nombre es Arisawa Tatsuki —se presentó, antes de olvidarlo.

—Abarai Renji —se presentó igual—, ¿por qué idiota? —Reclamó.

Ella sonrió, iba a contestar a la pregunta, sarcástica como de costumbre, pero al mirarlo otra vez, sintió el rubor en su cara. ¿Desde cuándo alguien provocaba aquello en su persona? Una mezcla de incómoda comodidad, lo acababa de notar. Posiblemente, sí, en un principio le pareció un bruto descuidado. Pero en segunda, si ponía atención, hasta le parecía atractivo. Logró hacerla sonreír más de una vez en el día, aunque también logró enrabiarla.

Sintió un escalofrío, y él cerró el paraguas, dejando que el agua les callera encima. Al sólo momento, sin llegar a replicar, el autobús aparcaba y él le señalaba que suba. Una vez arriba, habiendo tomado asiento junto al otro, sacó el celular para mirar la hora. ¿Tan poco había pasado? Le observó de perfil y optó por mirar por la ventana, antes de contestar la anterior duda.

—Porque eres un idiota.

Extraña forma de conocerse. Si lo volvían a pensar, lo normal pudo ser en ese momento, sentados y tranquilos. No en un lugar con gente irritada y endeudada, que al parecer les hizo olvidar el sentido del tiempo y espacio.

_Esperando al autobús, compartimos tu paraguas. Me sonroje, no suelo ser así, pero tú, me hiciste sonreír… […] Doblamos las agujas del reloj, el tiempo lo marcaba solo tu corazón, cerramos el paraguas que tanto me hizo temblar…_

**..**

**Hola, bien, esta es una serie de tres one-shot's, que hice en busca de agrandar la sección de estas tres parejas que pocos gustamos, entre otras. Me refiero a las de Renji y Tatsuki, Grimmjow y Neliel (con éste, también ayudo a 'La Causa', idea creada por Al Shinomori para que esta pareja supere a los NnoiNel), y Hisagi y Soi Fong.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si son seguidores o tienen simple curiosidad, los invito a leer los otros dos ;) Agradecería mucho.**

**Se cuidan.**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
